Dreams
by Carerra Os
Summary: Hiatus – Till Inspiration hits. DMHP Full summery inside Dracos been dreaming of kissing Harry and so he decides this year hes going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and raped by his uncle the th
1. Chapter 01

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now may go up in latter chapters.

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _Has now been betaed, thanks to P-chan5. Thank you, and thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

**- Chapter 01 -**

_A young man of about sixteen years walked down the stony path leading to the grassy quidditch pitch. His gray silver eyes watched the dark shadow of a figure gliding gracefully on a broom. Draco sat down on a bench never taking his eyes from the figure, that is until he sneezed._

_When he looked up the figure was gone, sighing he stood only to be pushed back down. "Hey what are you doing out here do late?" Said a soft almost feminine voice, Draco turned around to meet a pair of sparkling deep emerald green eyes._

"_I could ask you the same thing, Potter." Draco said stubbornly, turning around completely and standing up._

_Harry blushed rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. "I, um… um… well you see, I was just" Harry's stuttered flustered words were cut off as Draco pressed there lips together, the green eyed boy went stiff briefly, before slowly relaxing into the kiss. Draco wrapped an arm around Harry's slender waist pulling him from his broom and flush against the blondes body, the broom clattered to the ground as Harry's arms instinctively wound around the taller boys neck. The blonde slid his tongue a crossed the dark haired boys lips, before pushing in exploring every crevice and corner of the other boys mouth. _

_Soon the need for air made itself known and he was forced to pull him self away from his younger companion. Harry panted resting his head against Draco's shoulder as said boy rested his chin on the shorter boys soft onyx locks. Draco's hands were roaming the light body in his arms, causing Harry to let out soft mewling sounds of pleasure. "I've wanted to do that for a long time." Draco said smirking down at the raven haired boy. _

"_And you still do." Said Harry pulling away from the other teen and seemingly fade into nothingness. Draco stared in disbelief and let out a scream of frustration._

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco shot up in his bed a cold sweat covering his pale body, it had been that dream again he had been having that same dream, with different variations but it always ended the same, it was always a dream. It was the same dream he had been having since the end of his sixth year. Draco sighed looking at his bed side clock, it was only two thirty A.M no one would be up, and he knew he hadn't woken his parents as he had started to put up silencing charms.

There was a calendar above his bed side table that kept the date magically. It was August 20th, only a few more days and he would be back on the train heading to Hogwarts. The dreams were driving him over the edge lately coming every night, all he wanted was to taste Harry Potter's lips for real and he decided he was going to do it, and soon before the dreams drove him mad. Sighing he got out of bed knowing he would not be getting anymore sleep that night, as thoughts of Harry's emerald green eyes always invaded his mind.

Throwing a cloak over his bare shoulders he left his room heading through the maze of halls. He used to get lost when he was younger but after years of finding his way through the almost identical halls he knew exactly where he was going and never got lost. It took a little over five minutes for him to get to his destination, a large terrace over looking a splendid moon lit garden. He often came here when he needed to think, either he was home or at school he always port keyed to this terrace to think.

When he was younger he spent many days playing there either by himself or with his mother and father and even some of the Death Eaters and there children. Severus Snape was a frequent visitor of the house being his godfather and all. He was a lot warmer when he wasn't at school, and Draco confided in him most of his problems. Voldemort also happened to be a frequent visitor as well, but that was normally for planning, but on other days he would sit in the garden sometimes conversing with Draco.

Voldemort had spent his time 'recuperating' from the last year also thinking, and had changed many of his views. He no longer wished to kill of all the muggles and muggle borns though he still wasn't very fond of them, still felt great disgust towards them though he did acknowledge that they had there uses. He no longer wanted to kill Harry unless said boy wonder got in his way, but other wise he quite liked the boy having been trying to kill him for the past seventeen years he had grown fond of having the raven haired boy around. Dumbledore, Dumbledore his opinion of had not changed one bit, but who could blame him for hating the manipulative of fool.

Draco sighed looking down at the garden wishing he had someone to talk to anyone, but he didn't want to wake anyone. He stared down at the blooming Fire Lilly's their flaming petals sending shadows playing against the other plants in the garden. He sighed again resting his chin in his hand as he leaned against the railing looking up at the moon he wondered what Harry was doing at that moment.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was looking out his bared window, looking at the full moon shivering in the cold of the room, the Dursley's insisted on giving him nothing but a thread bare sheet and then blasting the air conditioning. Harry was curled up in a ball, the sheet pulled tightly around his small shaking form, as he tried to keep as much warmth as possible in. The sheet and the matrices were bloodied and soiled, and smelled of sex and blood, Harry wore no clothes as the only set he had been aloud to keep had been torn and shredded by in uncle in a fit of lust and rage.

Harry had tried to get away from his uncle, he always tried but he never could, his uncle was much to strong for him, even more so after weeks of only being feed leftovers when his cousin Dudley, of all people, could spare them. Dudley seamed to have grown a heart while he had been gone and they had formed a small friendship, as the larger boy tried to help him, much to his utmost surprise. Vernon beat Dudley when he caught him bringing Harry food once, and then raped Harry as punishment for accepting the food, beating him as well after he was done.

Harry sighed trying to get more comfortable, wincing as he aggravated his wounds, he cradled a broken wrist to his chest protectively. He sighed looking at the calendar on the wall that he used to mark of the days to when he could leave this hell hole, he sighed in delight at he realized it was only about ten days till he'd be on the train heading for Hogwarts. A tear slid down his cheek as he tried to get into a more comfortable position, so that he could get some rest, he was just glad that he could get a peaceful nights sleep without Voldemort leaking into his head, it was a small relief in his life at the current time. He did however wonder where the Dark lord was as he found comfort in his presence after the past six years he had become a familiar thing in his life, even if he was always trying to kill him, he though before drifting into an exhausted sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked it, pleas read and review, thank you._


	2. Chapter 02

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre:** Romance/ Drama

**Ratting:** PG-13 for now may go up in latter chapters.

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary:** Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer:** I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _In the first chapter I implied that the school year starts in August, but I'm going back and changing that so that it fits in so that the school starts on the regular date. Has now been betaed, thanks to P-chan5. Thank you, and thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

-** Chapter 02 -**

** Tap… Tap…Tap **

Harry grumbled trying to ignore the sound that was coming from his broken window, his uncle had busted the window the other day, when the taping came again. 'Bloody hell' Harry thought to himself as he slowly rose from his bed looking at the tiny brown owl, the brunet sighed again getting up of the bed slowly he untied the letter from the owls leg through the bars.

"Sorry girl, I'd give you a rest and some water if only I had some, sorry." He said petting the birds head lightly, it gave his finger a sharp nip, before it flew away. Harry sighed ignoring the pain in his thumb, looking down at the letters it brought tears to his eyes, no one had sent him a letter thus far other then his school letter, on his birthday. Roughly wiping the tears from his eyes, as he slowly opened the letter, his hands trembling all the while.

Mr. Potter

Dumbledore has requested that you be escorted to Diagon Alley by me, therefore I will be picking you up today from you home. Pack your things, you will be staying the remainder on the holiday at the leaky Cauldron, be ready by nine o'clock sharp.

Severus Snape

Harry sighed in relief although he would have to be with Snape, he would be getting away from the Dursley's a week earlier then planed. The thing that troubled him about this all was that Snape would know, there was no possible way him finding out could be avoided, all of his things were burned including his clothes, he didn't even have Hedwig anymore. Tears came to Harry's eyes, as he slowly broke down, curling up on the floor in a fetal position rocking back and forth, as sobs racked his body.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Severus where are you going?" Draco asked as he spotted his Godfather headed for the front door. Severus turned, even when not at school he held the pristine air around him that demeaned cowering.

"I have to go pick up Mr. Potter." Severus said with disgust evident in his voice.

"Why?" Draco asked raising one slender silver blonde eyebrow in question.

"Albus' orders." Severus said not bothering to hide his true feelings about Dumbledore from his godson, as pure malice filled his tone, only that to be revealed with that of Voldemorts.

"Fun, can I come?" Draco asked, trying to look innocent, Snape just scoffed at his godson turning on his heal to head for the door once again.

"Not on your life, like I want to deal with you drooling over him." Severus said turning his head to smirk at his godson, a small chuckle escaped his throat at the bewildered look his godson gave him.

"Don't be ridiculous Malfoy's don't drool." Draco said scowling as he regained his composure.

"Yes, of course not, how silly of me to think such a thing." Severus said the smirk not leaving his pale lips. "I'll see you in a few days when you go get you school supplies." The dark haired man said before existing the Malofy Manor. Draco sighed wistfully thinking about one Harry Potter before heading back up to his room.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry was crying on the floor when there was a soft knock on the door, alerting him to his cousins presence outside the door. "Harry, Harry are you all right?" Dudley asked in a soft voice, trying as best he could to comfort his younger cousin with words. Harry slowly uncurled, crawling over to the door, curling up in a fetal position again once he did.

"I.. I'm all right." Harry said sniffing, and trying to stop his crying.

"I got you some food." Dudley said slipping a stale peace of bread, and a peace of bacon under the crack between the door and the floor. Harry quickly picked them up and began eating them slowly savoring them.

"Thanks." Harry said before taking another bite. "All be leaving today." Harry said as he finished tears coming to his eyes.

"Really how?" Dudley asked, the magical world still scared him, but after he and Harry had started to form their small friendship he was utterly fascinated by it as well.

"I'm not exactly sure, one of my professors is coming to pick me up at nine." Harry said quietly the tears from his emerald green eyes. Dudley looked at his watch and notice it was thirty till.

"Hey stay here I'm gona get mom to let you out so you can clean up." Dudley said standing up.

"Bu, but what about Uncle Vernon?!" Harry asked fear creeping into his soft voice.

"He's at a business meeting for the day, he wont be back till late." Dudley said reassuring his cousin as best he could. "All be right back" Dudley said disappearing. A few moments later Petunia Dursley came back and unlocked the many locks put on her diseased sisters son's door by her husband. Harry moved away from the door, just far enough so that he wouldn't be hit by the opening door.

Neither Dudley nor Petunia had seen there relative since he had arrived there his first day and were unprepared for the sight that meet them. They gasped when they saw him, he was quite frail, he had already been thin but now he was dangerously so thanks to lack of food. Despite the window Harry had become unnaturally pale, his burses and gashes sticking out in contrast. Petunia fainted instantly upon seeing her nephew, Dudley caught her, slowly lowering her to the floor in the hallway.

Dudley turned to his cousin pity shining in his light blue eyes, as he walked up to his cousin sticking a hand out to help the frail boy up. Harry flinched instinctively as the hand came near him, and curled tighter into a ball. Dudley sighed retreating back from the other slowly, as not to frighten him anymore, he couldn't blame Harry for his actions after what his father had done to him.

"Harry, come on I'll take you to the bathroom." Dudley said in as gentle a voice as he could muster, Harry uncurled slowly at the soft voice of his cousin, standing up slowly so as not to aggravate any wounds. His cousin kept at a distance as not to aggravate the other boys tender state, Dudley led him out of the room and down the hall to the bathroom grabbing a towel from the closet. He set it on the toilet, as Harry poked his head in, as if searching for any danger. Dudley sighed as he exited the pink, floral bathroom, Harry backed up consciously.

"I'll try and find some clothes for you to wear closer to you size, though I don't think there will be, I'll do the best I can. I'll see about getting you some more food as well, and I'll find the first aid kit, while you get cleaned up." Dudley said giving his cousin a small smile.

"Thank you." Harry said softy walking into the bathroom, Dudley nodded his head before going off to do as he said. Harry sighed shutting and locking the bathroom door behind him, Harry looked at himself in the mirror, he sighed. He looked dreadful. His chin length ebony hair had knots throughout it and was greasy, a lot like Snape's was. Harry looked away from the mirror sick of looking at himself, he no longer needed glasses though because he had gotten an ocular procedure the year before, his deep emerald eyes were no longer hidden from the world.

Harry started the shower turning it so the water was close to scalding, letting it run before he got in, ignoring the pain that washed over him from the intense heat. Harry first washed his hair thoroughly using both shampoo and conditioner, before he began to viciously scrub his body tears coming to his eyes, at the memories he tried to wash away. A knock on the door caused Harry to jump in fright.

"Harry?" Dudley called from the other side of the door.

"Yes" The ebony haired teen answered hesitantly.

"When your done come down to the kitchen and mom will fix up your wounds, I'll leave the clothes outside the door, for you, there from when mom was like a hippie or something, who'd a thought, I hope their all right." Dudley answered from the other side of the door.

"Thank you." Harry said looking down at his body, and realized he had removed most of the skin from his stomach, as he heard Dudley leave. Harry quickly got out, using the fluffy white towel to dry himself off, trying his best not to hurt himself. He reached out side the door and grabbed the clothes found there, there was a pair of flare jeans with tares in the knees, and a studded belt around it, and a black long sleeved bell shirt with, an old faded emblem on the middle. Harry quickly pulled them on, they fit him rather well, he was thankful him and his aunt were around the same height, he wasfive foot four, the pants were a little big around the waist but the belt helped him with that, the shirt fit loosely over his thin form, the sleeves fell over his delicate hands hiding them from view.

Harry looked at him self in the mirror thinking he locked quite nice, before he headed out of the bathroom and down into the kitchen his aunt and cousin seated at the table waiting for Harry. They didn't seem to notice him as the conversed quietly. Harry cleared his throat to let them know he was there, they looked up a little startled both giving him the best smile they could muster in the situation.

"Harry, come on in and let me patch you up." His Aunt Petunia asked patting a chair next to her, Harry walked over to it cautiously sitting down slowly, he was facing the door and he noticed two suitcases by it.

"What are the suitcases for?" Harry asked as his aunt petunia began to work on the wound on his chest lifting it up to his chin.

"Were going to be leaving, I'm divorcing Vernon." Petunia said a sort of strength in her voice he had never heard her use before, Harry just gave her a small smile as she continued to work on his wounds.

"These clothes look nice on you." Said the older women trying to lighten the tension in the room, Harry gave her another small smile, when there was a knock on the door. Dudley quickly got up to answer the door, Petunia and Harry heard a muffled conversation, before the blonde boy returned followed by an intimidating Severus Snape.

"Mr. Potter I assume your ready." Severus said ignoring the muggles in the room.

"Y… yes sir." Harry said hesitant.

"Where are your things?" Severus asked looking at the small teen scrutinizing, Harry was glad that Vernon had not marred his face.

"I have them all." Harry said quietly, his eyes down cast.

"Where are they?" Severus asked.

"Right here." Harry answered looking up "I don't have anything else, with me."

"Well where are they, oh never mind it's not important, come on were leaving." Severus said heading out the door he was becoming quite impatient.

"Bye Harry." Both Petunia and Dudley told him as he stood up and headed for the door. "Owl us when you're back at school all right?" Dudley asked, Harry nodded his head saying his goodbyes as well before heading out the door after Snape.

"It's about time." Seveus said walking over to him, and grabbing his arm, Harry instinctively tried to pull away. "Hold still I can't apperate (Sp?) with you moving." Snape said becoming short with the young boy, Harry stopped moving, and then they both disappeared with a 'pop'. Soon after both Dudley and Petunia left heading for her mothers house, a few hours away, Petunia leaving the divorce papers on the kitchen table, with a letter not telling him where they were.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Not very much DM/HP yet but in the soon promise, pleas read and review._


	3. Chapter 03

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now may go up in latter chapters.

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _Has been betaed, thanks to P-chan5. Thank you, and thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

**- Chapter 03 -**

Harry was disoriented and pale when they appeared in Diagon Alley, quickly pulling his arm from Snape's grasp he fell to the ground with a soft thud. Harry let out a small cry, as the pain ran through his body.

"Get up." Snape said sneering down at him, Harry quickly got up following as Severus turned to walk into the Leaky Cauldron, leaving the ebony haired boy to catch up. As soon as they got in Tom the inn keeper approached them smiling widely as he noticed Harry's scar when the teen ran a hand through his hair.

"What can I do for you Mr. Snape, Mr. Potter?" Tom asked the smile fading from his face when he looked into Severus' glaring onyx eyes.

"We need two rooms." Snape said shortly.

"Yes, yes of course, right this ways sirs." Tom said as he grabbed two keys from behind the front desk leading them up a set of stairs, through a long hall way till they made it to rooms number sixteen and eighteen, handing them their keys before heading back down stairs. "If you need anything let me know." He said before disappearing behind a corner.

"Here, your key." Snape said handing him the key to room number sixteen. "keep it quiet, and I'll be back around seven to check on you." Severus said as he began to walk away, back down the hall.

"Wait where are you going?" Harry asked in curiosity.

"I have better things to do than watch you all day, don't get into trouble." Snape said glaring at him, before disappearing behind the same corner that Tom had moments before. Harry sighed in relief of not being under the intense glare anymore, looking down at his key Harry decided he didn't feel like going in yet. Sighing he also headed down the hall towards the stairs. Making sure Snape wasn't around Harry slipped out of the building going unnoticed.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry decided the first thing he needed to do was get some new clothes so the first place he headed was to Gringotts. Harry went up to the desk the goblin looked down at him in disgust. "key?' the goblin asked, holding out his hand to take it.

"I, I uh lost it." Harry said blushing, the goblin raised and eyebrow shaking his head climbing down from his desk.

"Follow me" The goblin said snidely, Harry followed obediently after the goblin who led him through two large swinging wooden doors. They walked down a long hall way with many different wooden doors, it was a bland cream color, their feet clicked on the hard gray marble floor. Finally after what seemed like miles to the abused teen he was lead into a room filled with many keys, and a goblin sat in the middle of the room making more keys. "Ahem." The goblin from the front room got the others attention.

"Oh, come in, come in." he said ushering Harry over to him he seemed much nicer then the other goblins the ebony haired teen had meet, the door slammed shut as the other goblin left causing Harry to jump. "so what is it you need young sir." The goblin asked not stopping his work on the key.

"I, I lost my key." Harry said a blush once again painting his cheeks.

"Is that all." The goblin asked letting out a laugh, causing Harry's blush to deepen. "So what's your name?" The goblin asked in curiosity.

"Harry, Harry Potter." Harry said quietly.

"Well I'm the key master." The goblin said as if he had no idea who Harry Potter was, the ebony haired teen smiled at the goblin showing him no special attention. "You can call me Gib, now what you need to do is step over there on that platform and your key will glow." The goblin, Gib said pointing to a platform across from him that Harry hadn't noticed before, it was a round circle made of gold that was about four inches from the ground. Harry did as he was told stepping up on the golden platform, feeling a weird tingly feeling wash over him, out of the corner of his eye he saw a key start to glow. Gib noticed as well and went over and picked it up, motioning for Harry to come off of the platform. "Here you go Mr. Potter." The goblin said handing him the key.

"Thank you." Harry said looking at the key. It was different from the one he had originally been given this one was made of silver, and had the vault number in scripted on it.

"ah it's no problem, when your done give this to the front desk, and I'll have a new key for you in a few days." The goblin said giving him a warm smile, while pressing a button. A few moments later another goblin appeared and led Harry out of the room, and to his vault, where he collected his money. Like instructed the emerald eyes teen dropped the key off at the front desk while exchanging some of his money into muggle money.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

The first place Harry went was to the muggle world. After about thirtyminutes of walking Harry finally found a store he liked 'slash' was written in bold red letters. Harry walked into the stores and his ears were instantly assaulted by skindre's 'nobody' blasting from the speakers littered around the large high cieling room. The room was painted black and in the back there was a section with black lights, lighting up many of the things found back there, it was a Goth, Punk, Rave shop, it held many thing Harry had never seen and truth be told he was a little over whelmed by it all.

"'llo." Came a happy sounding American voice, Harry turned around and found one of the stores employees smiling brightly at him. She was about three inches taller then him with long raven black blue hair, half pulled up and half left down. She had dark onyx eyes so much like professor Snape, but they held not scorn or diggers or hate in them they seemed bright and care free. She had the upper left side of her lip pierced with a silver stud, many earrings hung in her ears about ten in each ear she also had her belly button pierced. She wore all black a low cut blows, and jeans with dragon hide boots. She wore black and white make up that brought out her eyes, her fingernails were also coated in a glossy black.

"Hi." Harry said smiling warmly at the women before him she held an aura, that made him want to get to know her.

"So can I help you?" She asked still smiling at him.

"Um, well yes." Harry said unsure of him self.

"Well what are you looking for?" She asked raising one slender eyebrow that reminded him very much of Snape, it was almost scary.

"Everything." He said , frowning.

"Everything?"

"Yes, everything, I don't have anything." He said embracement clear in his voice.

"Why not?" She asked sounding a little confused, Harry just blushed adverting his eyes. "Hey don't worry about it you don't have to tell me." She said warmly, Harry flinched away feeling a hand on his shoulder, she looked surprised by it, but didn't try to touch him again. "Come on I'll help you find… everything." She said smiling warmly at him reassuringly. Harry gave her a small smile and followed her.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

By the time he walked out of the store Harry had acquired many things from the women dubbed Shirece. He had several pairs of UFO's, in silver, green, yellow, bright blue, white, black, pink and red. New jeans that were a lot like the ones his aunt had given him, also in black, he had a few pairs of leather pants pushed on him by the very helpful sales women. He had several button down shirts in cotton and silk, in silver, green, black, red, gold, and white. He now owned a bunch of band shirts that he had no idea who they were, but Shirece had volunteered to take him to a record store the next day and show him. he also had a bunch of shirt he was sure were for girls but had to admit they did look quite nice on him, she had tried to get him into a skirt but he promptly refused.

He now had make up since he had decided to let her put him on just that one and then decided he like it he now had many different kinds, including nail polish, in green, black, red, pink, silver, and gold, at the moment his make up was done in emerald green and black. The store also had a tattoo piercing parlor in the back and she had talked him into getting quite a few piercing. He had a hoop through the center of his bottom lip, he had stud in the normal spot for earrings, along with three hoops on the rim of his ear in the middle, and a stud at the very top, he also had his belly button and nipples priced, all in green.

Harry had left the store feeling a lot better then he had before, being able to forget about his life for a few hours. Shirece had made him promise to meet her for lunch the next day, after that she was going to take him to the record store. They had talked the entire time, neither one mentioning family, and her not asking about when he flinched in fear or cringes in pain only giving him a sad questioning look, which Harry tried to ignore. Harry looked down at his new watch it was black with a square face framed in silver and had hops coming off of it, she had also made him get jewelry though that was the only piece he was wearing at the moment, it was one fifteen, and his stomach grumbled letting him know he was hungry, but of course he was hungry, he had eaten nothing but leftovers for weeks.

Harry decided to head back to the Leaky Cauldron for a bite to eat. When he got there he headed for a booth at the very back shrouded in shadows, as soon as he was seated a waitress came over and took his order before leaving him in solitude. Fifteen minutes latter Harry was eating a warm hearty meal and ice cold butter beer, when Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley walked in looking very chummy, the red haired boys arm was around her waist. They didn't notice him not even when they sat in the booth right in front of him, on the same side their backs turned to the ebony haired boy.

"Do you think we should tell him?" Hermione asked sounding reluctant about doing so.

"No, why?' Ron asked sounding disgusted.

"Well, you heard Ginny." Hermione said, Harry just listened intently trying to figure out who they were talking about.

"I don't care what Ginny said, why should we put up with him, he's always bitching, about his scar hurting or the dark lord, or his relatives, and I'm sick of being in his shadow aren't you!" Ron asked anger in his voice, Harry knew instantly who they were talking about, and he couldn't believe one of his best friends felt that way about him. Sure they hadn't sent him mail all summer, but no one had, well other then Snape, but he never throught they felt that way.

"Harry doesn't over shadow me, I'm smart." Hermione said sounding smug, Harry smiled.

"But you love me." Ron said nuzzling her neck, as she giggled. "And he always gets in the way of are relationship." Ron said kissing her neck lightly. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing first they were in a relation ship and hadn't told him and secondly they felt he was getting in the way.

"Well I guess your right." Hermione said kissing him on the check, Harry quickly got up his eyes tearing up, his best friends hated him, as he headed back up to his room. After making the long trek there, he quickly unlocked the door, not taking anytime to look at the room he flung him self on the bed, burying his head in the pillow as he cried.

He up around two thirty making the track to the bathroom to empty out his stomach. While there he washed his face, before going back and curling up in the blankets and falling back to sleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Severus Snape had just gotten back from running his errands, walking into the Leaky Cauldron he groaned as he saw Draco, Lucius and what he assumed was Voldomort under a clock. He immediately staled over to them, glaring at them all. "What are you doing here!" he practically seethed.

"Lets go to your room and then well talk." The dark lord said, and Snape groaned again ushering him to follow him up, he lead them up to his room number eighteen which was right next to Harry's. It was quite large, it had a queen sized bed draped in midnight blue blankets, there were two large windows letting light poor into the room, which he quickly drew close. The was a fire place with two squishy black leather chairs in front of it, a large oak dresser was in the corner, and there was a large oak door leading to a bathroom.

"So why are you three here, your not supposed to be here till the day before Draco gets on the train?" Severus asked clearly agitated as he sat on the bed next to Lucius, Draco and Tom each taking a chair. Tom had removed his cloak revealing an older looking him from his Diary, no one in the room were surprised as Severus had been making him a potion for that for about a year and a half.

"Draco begged." Lucius said smirking.

"Father!" Draco said in outrage.

"Figures" Severus mumbled to him self, before smiling at his god son.

"So where is the savor of the wielding world, haven't seen him in two years." Tom said sounding board.

"Probably in his room sulking that he's stuck with me." Severus said glaring at the wall, before looking down at his watch and noticing what time it was. "Speaking of which I have to go check up on him it's seven fifteen, and feed him." Severus said getting up to go to get Harry.

"You should take him to the Dusty Rose." Tom offered, Snape shock his head yes, at that being a good idea and disappeared out the door. "Who's up for diner at the dusty Rose?" Tom asked when the door had closed smirking, both Draco and Lucius said 'yes'.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _Hope you liked pleas read and review! Thank you. I know still no Dm/Hp ness but I'm working up to it, promise!_


	4. Chapter 04

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **PG-13 for now may go up in latter chapters.

**Warning:** Slash m/m

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me!

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _Has been betaed, thanks to P-chan5. Thank you, and thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

**- Chapter 04 -**

Harry was awoken from his physically and emotional induced sleep when he heard a loud knock on the door. Harry mumbled before getting up and went to open the door, not working about the state of his clothes, which were wrinkled and in disarray. Throwing the door opened he was meet by a very agitated Severus Snape, who looked at him in disgust. "What?" Harry asked sleepily.

"Get dressed were going out to eat." Snape said in harsh voice, taking his aggravation out on the ebony haired boy.

"What time is it?" Harry questioned quickly moving away as the tall man stepped in.

"Seven fifteen now go get something that isn't wrinkled on." Snape said becoming short as he glared at the young man, causing him to cringe and he grabbed some bags of the floor heading into the bathroom, to do as he was told.

Harry exited the bathroom fifteen minutes latter, clean and wearing some of his new clothes. When Snape spotted him the older man gaped. Harry was wearing a pair of black flare hip hugging jeans that had the knees ridded out, with a star studded belt. He was wearing a long sleeve light green shirt with a short sleeve dark green one over it, on the front was a AFI emblem. His hair was left to lay as it would, dark green and light green eye shadow bringing out his eyes, charcoal underneath accenting them as well, his lips were coated in a shinny strawberry flavored lip gloss. He didn't change any of his piercing, his bottom lip pouting from the slight swelling, his nails were coated in a shinny black, several silver rings adorned his finger, bangles his wrists, his feet donned flip lops, a silver toe ring peeking out from under the hem of his jeans.

Harry blushed under the intense gaze of his potions master, the abused teen was looking down at his feet trying to ignore the other. Severus seeming to regain his composer, pulling imaginary dust from his robes before walking to the door, holding it open. "Mr. Potter." Snape said to receive his students attention, Harry finally looked up, walking out the door obediently, waiting for Severus to take the lead, seeing as he didn't know where they were going.

Severus led them through the building and out into Diagon Alley, they walked for a good ten minutes when the dark eyed man turned down Knock Turn Alley. Harry shivered wrapping his arms around him self, he felt like they were being followed but didn't want to agitate the potions master any further then he already was by saying something. Harry followed obediently. It hadn't changed much since the last time he was down there at least the part he remembered, they turned down a alley way he had never been down before, the feeling of being followed never leaving him, as it sent chills up his back. At the end of the ally there was a sign over a heavy looking old wooden door, that read 'Dusty Rose' in blood red letters, looking like they had in fact been written in blood, which Harry mused that it probably was.

Severus knocked on the door, a small sliding panel opened before the door was swung open to reveal a heavily muscled man. Harry cringed in disgust as the man's dark blue eyes looked over him in unhidden lust, before turning back to Severus. "Who's he?" the man asked in a gruff voice.

"He's with me." Snape said in a harsh voice.

"Yes of course." The man that was as least a half a foot taller and a hundred pounds heavy said, cringing at the glare sent his way, Harry was impressed that his professor's glare worked on some one like him. The man stepped a side, and Snape walked in motioning for the ebony haired boy to follow him.

When they walked in Harry was nothing but surprised the in side was nice it had a cozy feel nothing like the bleak outer exterior. It was almost the same as the inside of the Leaky Cauldron except in darker colors, and the corners were lit up by fairies in jars on the tables, lighting them in different color. Severus lead him over to a booth in the corner, Snape sitting with his back to the wall so he could watch the door, Harry sat across from him examining his menu.

He was pulled from his examination of the menu when Snape groaned, with a mumbled "should have known" Harry was curious as to what was making the normally composed man bang his head a crossed the table, which was starting to scare the ebony haired boy a little. Turning to look Harry felt the urge to join his professor in banging his head against the table. Lucius and Draco Malfoy had just walked in, a clocked figure with them, and were heading there way. Harry resisted the urge as he turned around and tried to ignore the fact that they had just come in he did not want to have to put on a mask, he was to tired.

"Hello, Severus Mr. Potter, funny bumping into you two here." Said the clocked man as he grabbed chair from a table placing it at the head of the booth while Lucius sat next to Snape, leaving Draco by Harry. Snape snorted, rolling his eyes, as the man removed his hood. Harry did a double take as he saw one Tom Riddle, not the snake face he remembered from two years prior but a older version, maybe ten years, of his diary self, Harry gaped. "Yes it is me, long time, no see." He said smirking at the young Griffindor, who looked like he'd rather be ripped apart by a werewolf then have to be there right now. "I'm not here to hurt you, I'm rather over that." Tom said trying to give him a reassuring smile.

"Yes riiight." Harry said sounding skeptical, as he turned back to his menu, glancing at them all occasionally. They went to looking over there menus as well acting way to casual for Harry it was beginning to give him the creeps. Draco was however not acting casual instead, opting to stare at Harry making the smaller boy squirm. "What!" Harry finally said becoming overly aggravated, glaring at the taller young man.

"Nothing." Draco stated simply not taking his eyes of the other.

"Then could you stop staring." Harry said sounding exasperated, still glaring at the other. Draco was a good six or seven inches taller them him, his now chin length hair was no longer gelled back, a single silver hoop shone from his right ear. He wore simple yet elegant black dress robes that looked a lot like his fathers. Harry was pulled from his examination of the youngest Malfoy when a waitress came over and took their orders also taking Draco's intense silver gray stare from him.

After taking there orders she also took their menus, therefore taking Harry's tool of distraction away, so Harry turned his eyes to the smooth wooden table. The fairy caught his eyes as it was trying to use a little blue wand to zap it only exceeding in zapping its self. Harry felt pity for the little blue glowing flying human like thing he knew what it was like to be locked up.

Harry didn't realize the others were all watching him intently as a play of emotions passed through his eyes, as he ran a finger down the side of the jar, the fairy was watching him intently. Harry couldn't stand it, he didn't think any thing should have to be treated like this just for some one else's benefit, quickly pulling the jar to him he unscrewed the lid pulling it of completely. The fairy shot out immediately flying around above the table for a moment before hovering in front of Harry.

"What are you doing!" the inn keeper yelled from a crossed the room as he spotted the fairy making his was over to them, the fairy flew to hide behind Harry's arm. Harry cringed at the sight of the man he could probably snap him in two with no problem. "I'm talking to you." He said glaring at Harry who he though had been ignoring him. "Why did you let my fairy out." He asked in rage his beady eyes glaring daggers at the ebony haired boy.

"How much?" Harry asked simply ignoring the mans question, and trying not to back down which was becoming increasingly hard with the way the man was looking at him, so much like Vernon.

"Why Mr. Potter, you wouldn't be wanting that, their illegal." The man stated in a harsh voice, thinking he had won and that the conversation was over.

"He said how much." Draco said in a low deadly voice, Harry was shocked that the Slytherin was helping him.

"Seventy galleons." The inn keeper said sounding smug, once again thinking he had won, the other four men looking at him as if he were insane. His eyes bugged out as Harry pulled a one of money bags from his side and through it near the end of the table where the inn keeper stood.

"That should be more then enough." Harry said, obviously dismissing the inn keeper as he turned to look at the fairy that was now blowing raspberries at the inn keeper, whom left glaring at the young teen that had just showed him up.

"What were you thinking spending that much on a blasted fairy?" Snape asked sounding incredulous.

"Why not, it's night like I have anything better to do with that money." Harry said sounding as if he really didn't care as the fairy sat down in front of him, making a little fire work show in front of him, he smiled warmly down at him.

"fairy's are only worth ten gallons." Lucius said, a laugh in his tone.

"So." Harry said looking up at him seeming board.

"Oh forget about it." Lucius said smiling at the way the small teens emerald green eyes sparkled when the fairy nuzzled his check. Soon there food came and Harry shared his meal with his newly acquired fairy. They all tried engaging him in conversation but he kept his answers short as possible, while trying desperately to ignore Draco's intense stare. When they got back to the Leaky Cauldron it was already ten, and Harry was exhausted, and excused him self going to his room, the fairy fallowing, once in his room he went straight to bed, feeling drained even through he had napped for several hours before dinner.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"There's something wrong with him." Draco stated at the door closed to Severus' room they were all in there again in the same places.

"I agree the boy is acting quite abnormal." Severus said it was starting to bother him. He wondered where the defiant pain in the ass that he found it easy to hate had gone, other then the fairy incident which Draco had helped out with and his little out burst at Draco he had been closed off and reluctant to really talk even about quidditch.

"well have to find out what's wrong, he really isn't so bad." Voldemort said, smiling even through the ebony haired teen had been subdued through out dinner, the aura that he gave off, made him want to get to know the boy. "But for now lets get some sleep." Tom said, the other all agreed and so they all went to there own rooms, and soon fell asleep.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:** _I know the plots moving slowly but hopefully it's interesting enough to keep you interested. Pleas read and review, thank you._


	5. Chapter 05

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authors e-mail addy: **ItsSadYouSuck(At Yahoo)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **R went up from PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m child abuse rape sexual content

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _Has been betaed, thanks to P-chan5. Thank you, and thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

**-Chapter 05 –**

"_Boy! Boy get down here!" Vernon yelled up the stairs, Harry came down the stairs as fast as possible not wanting to anger his uncle._

"_Yes uncle Vernon?" Harry asked as he walked into the kitchen, he had already done his chores that day and it wasn't time for lunch just yet, and Petunia and Dudley weren't home yet either._

"_Come here." His uncle said pointing to a spot right in front of him, there was a glint in his eyes that Harry had never seen before, not knowing what to expect, the ebony haired teen did as he was told._

"_Yes?" Harry asked curiosity getting the better of him, it was however meet with a sharp slap, causing Harry to fall back in surprise. The emerald eyed teen stared wide eyed at his uncle, the man had hit him before but he always seemed to have a reason._

"_Did I tell you to speak!" Vernon yelled down at him, roughly kicking the teen in the stomach casing him to cough as it knocked the air out of him. "Get up!" Vernon told him sneering down at him, afraid he would be hit again the green eyed young man quickly did as he was told, only to be slapped roughly again, the hand fisted in his shirt keeping him from falling down again._

_The next thing Harry knew his uncle was roughly pulling him up the stared and down the hall, he was roughly shoved into a room. It wasn't his room it was his aunt and uncles room, he had been in there many times to get the laundry. Harry was frightened as he looked up to see his uncle advancing on him that same glint in the older mans eyes._

_Harry backed away from the whale like man until his back was pressed firmly up against the wall, the other still advancing on him, like a wolf stalking about ready to pounce on its prey. Harry yelped in surprise and shock as his shirt was ripped from his body by fat sausage hands. The ebony haired teen felt naked and exposed, as he crossed his arms over his chest in an attempt to hide his body from the other. Vernon only laughed cruelly as he then ripped the pants from the young teens body, before shoving him on to the bed. _

_Harry was extremely frightened by then, he had no idea what his uncle was up to. Harry let out a pained scream as he felt a splitting pain the made him feel like he was being ripped in half over and over again. Hot fat tears were leaking from his large emerald green eyes as he realized what his uncle was doing. After what seemed like forever, Vernon finally spent him self, pulling out of his nephew he roughly pushed him out._

"_Get out, go to your room." His uncle said in a muffled voice, Harry did as he was told crawling for he could not walk, tears still leaking from his eyes, blood and semen covering his thighs and buttocks. Harry felt incredibly dirty and disgusted with him self, as he curled up into a ball on the floor sobbing into his folded arms. It was only a week into the summer halls and he knew that wouldn't be the only time not matter how much he hoped._

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry woke with a start a cold sweet covering his pale body, crystal tears slipping from his large emerald green eyes to fall past slim checks. The early morning light illuminated his body as he got up, shivering as his bare feet hit the cool wooden floor. It had been a nightmare or actually a memory, one of his uncle and he felt dirty, absolutely filthy.

Waking into the bathroom he turned the heat up till it was practically scaulding, striping of the black silky pajama bottoms, and silky green boxers, he stepped under the hot spray, barley noticing the sting. He started to scrub his body furiously with the inn's provided soap, angry tears coming from his eyes. He felt like he couldn't get clean and it was as if it had just happened again, the feeling of fat sausage fingers not leaving his body.

He was still crying lightly as he got out of the shower, the water having long since turned cold, the sun had now risen and the sun was shining into the room, as Harry looked around it, it was the same as Snape's only the color scheme was in green. Harry sighed stretching, before whipping the tears away, he smiled softly as he noticed the fairy, trying to hold on to sleep even with the light shining down on him as he snuggled deeper into the pillow.

Harry decided to let him sleep as long as he wanted to and instead got dressed. He put on a pair of baggy dark blue jeans with tares here and there showing off his slim pale legs, a pair of black silky boxers, he through on a killers shirt, even not knowing who they were, with a plane white long sleeved shirt underneath. He pulled on a pair of black and violet striped sneakers, he couldn't remember what exactly they were called, before slipping on some jellies, two square studded wrist bands one on each wrist and silver bangles that made a clinging noise when they touched. He ran a hand through his still slightly wet hair, ruffling it with his towel to take the excess water, before picking out his make up. When he was finished his eyes were accented by a charcoal gray and a violet that matched his shoes, he smiled at him self light purple sparkles catching in the sun, he was actually quite fond of the make up he could change his look every day he wouldn't have to be the same old Harry, if he got board he could change it, and he could cover his scare as well.

**Tap… Tap… Tap**

Harry turned around, pulled from his thoughts as a large gray owl taped impatiently at his window. Harry sighed and walked over to and opened the window the, large owl flew over and sat on the bed waiting for the ebony haired teen to untie the small package. Harry walked over and untied the small package and note from the birds leg.

Mr. Potter

Inside is your new key, I finished it up this morning, have a good school year.

Key Master

Gib

Harry smiled as the he petted the birds head grabbing an inn provided quill he wrote a quick thank you on the back, before tying it back to the birds wing before sending her off again. "What's that?" the fairy asked startling Harry as it fly over his shoulder to look at the small box.

"My key." Harry answered opening it to show the blue fairy the key inside. "by the way what is your name?" the emerald green eyed teen asked in curiosity.

"Ling." The fairy answered smiling, at the young teen in front of him.

"Well it's nice to meet you Ling, I'm going out would you like to come?" Harry asked the fairy who nodded his head yes, perching on Harry shoulder, looking at a watch on the desk he realized he was supposed to meet Shirece five minutes ago in front of the Inn, grabbing his jacket and room key Harry ran out of the room and down stairs.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

_Draco was walking down a long hallway, it was a stone hall way much like the ones in Hogwarts dungeons. The silver blonde haired teen could hear crying coming from some where and he headed for it trying to find out who it was. He came to a large wooden door, he had to use all of his strength to push the heavy door open. Stepping in Draco stopped shocked at what he saw. _

_It was Harry lying naked beaten and crying on the cold stone floor, Draco slowly approached the shaking boy, a hand going out to touch him. At Draco's long pale fingers touched his shoulder the ebony haired teen, flinched away turning large pain filled eyes on the other. Concern swelled in the Slytherins heart as he looked into those frightened eyes._

"_Harry?' Draco asked reaching out to touch the ebony haired boy again only to meet air as he once again pulled away. "Harry, Harry what happened to you?" Draco asked the concern he felt showing in his silver gray eyes, Harry just shock his head 'no.' "Please tell me, I know you have no reason to help me but I want to help." Draco asked resorting to slight begging._

"_No." Harry said in a shaky voice, this time as Draco reached out for him the smaller teen wasn't fast enough and, and the blonde seceded in wrapping his arms around him. Harry tried to pull away but after a while gave up and just cried into the others shoulder, all the while Draco rubbed soothing circles into his back._

_There was a loud bang from out side of the room, and Harry began to shake violently trying to pull away from the slightly older teen. "Harry what was that?" Draco asked looking down to at the emerald green eyes teen._

"_You have to go." Harry said pulling away from the other teen, and backing away._

"_Harry what's worn what is it?" Draco asked concern swelling to knew heights._

"_You have to leave he's coming." Harry said in fight._

"_Who?" Draco asked again but before he could get an answer the door was flung open then everything turned black._

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco woke up drenched in a cold sweet, 'what the hell, that wasn't like any of the other dreams.' Draco though to him self, it was so real and he could feel the others pain, he still could and it was causing his chest to painfully ach. Draco got up trying to ignore the pain in his chest as he pulled on some clothes going to ask his god father for advice about the dreams, he normally had something at least remotely helpful to say.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Shirece was already waiting for Harry when he came flying down the stairs at brake neck speed, just barely avoiding running into the dark haired girl. She had on a pair of black jean with a hole in one of the knees, a pair of bright yellow flip flops on her feet, all her piercing and toe ring matched the bright yellow. She wore a yellow tee with a black long sleeved under shirt, her hair was pulled up into a tight bun pieces falling out, seemingly by accident. Her eyes were accented by yellow and black, eye shadow to match her garb. A smile was on her gloss painted lips, as she looked at the panting teen.

"Sorry I'm late." Harry apologized for his tardiness, after catching his breath.

"Don't worry about it." She said noticing the fairy on her side. "Who is that?" She asked pointing to the fair.

"This is Ling." Harry introduced pointing to the fairy him self. "Ling this is Shirece." The ebony haired boy said pointing to her as well.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." The blue fairy said bowing.

"You as well." She said smiling at him. "Are you ready to go Harry, I thought we could grab an early lunch first?" She asked heading towards the door.

"That sounds great." Harry said smiling as he followed her out the door.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So what do you think it meant?" Draco asked as he looked at his god father, he had just finished telling him about the dream.

"honestly Draco I'm not sure." Severus said rubbing his chin in through as he looked into the fire, he couldn't explain his god sons dreams. "I could do some research after we get back to Hogwarts, but other then that I really don't know what to tell you, it could just be Dreams." He said sounding a little skeptical, dreams were known to be affected by magic.

Draco sighed in defeat looking at the clock, as his stomach grumbled. "Guess I'm getting hungry." Draco said sheepishly.

"Fine go get the others, I'll get Potter, and well go get some breakfast." He said walking out of the room. Draco went of to go wake his father and the dark lord, as Severus knocked on Harry's door. Receiving no answer, he spelled the door opened, looking inside he found no sign of the-boy-who-lived. "Bloody hell, where could he have gone." He said to him self shutting the door.

"Where could who have gone?" Lucius asked from behind him, looking like he had been up and dressed for hours.

"Who do you think?" Severus snapped agitatedly. "lets just eat and then well go find him." he said sounding like he wanted to fined the savior of the wizarding world so that he could strangle him. Draco wanted to go look for Harry now but didn't want to aggravate his god father more so shook his head yes and followed them down the stairs to get breakfast.

**-0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N: **_Hope you liked it pleas read and review thank you!_


	6. Chapter 06

**Dreams**

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authors e-mail addy:** ItsSadYouSuck (At Yahoo)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **R went up from PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m child abuse rape sexual content

**Paring:** Draco/ Harry may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _This chapter has not been betad, I sent it to the one who was doing it but, I haven't gotten an e-mail back, so I decided to just put it up, so if someone wants to beta it for now it would be much appreciated. Thank you to those of you that have reviewed._

**- Chapter 06 -**

"So now where are we going?" Harry asked as they exited the small muggle café where he and Shirece had eaten lunch.

"Were going to Stealer." She stated simply as if it explained everything, which it certainly did not, Harry was still quite confused. Harry gave her a look that clearly said 'Where the fuck are we going.' She smiled and shock he head. "The record store I told you about, it's called Stealer." She said still smiling as she led the way.

"Oh… right." Harry said fallowing after her, as she led him down a small alley and into another busy street. There written in silver red letters was the store name 'Stealer' in a pain of glass music notes underneath it , in a door on the corner. Walking in Harry was surprised at how large and spacious it was. The floor was covered in a light blue tile that had paint splatters covering it, the walls were covered with shelves holding CD's and posters of various artists. There were plush couches, chairs, and bean bag chairs scattered around the room, the tables near them littered with music books and magazines. On the left hand side of the store there was a women that looked to be in her mid forties sorting through CD's and placing them in the various bins marked rap, rock, heavy metal, and so on.

"Hey Noel." Shirece greeted smiling as she dragged the ebony haired boy over to her. The women smiled in greeting, and then her eyebrow rose in interest as she spotted Harry.

"Who's your friend? She asked undressing Harry with her eyes, the emerald eyed young man blushed and unconsciously moved closer to Shirece. "Oh, I like em shy." She said giving Harry a small grin as the dark haired boy turned beet red.

"Pay no attention to the old hag, she's just teasing you." Shirece said pulling him away from the counter Noel was working at as the older women's grin grew. "Come on all show you who you're going to be wearing. Harry fallowed her just glad to be away from the leering women, joking or not, she still creped him out.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Draco stopped played with your food and eat it all ready." Lucius said becoming impatient with his son, he had been pushing his eggs around his plate before smashing them with his fork, quite frankly it was making the older men quite sick. Draco sighed before giving up with eating and throwing his fork down on his plate, causing eggs to his Lucius in the face. "Draco!" the older Malfoy hissed out wiping eggs from his face, Severus and Tom were snickering.

"Hu?" Draco asked looking up from the first time since they stated eating. "What?" Draco asked barely paying attention to the glare his father was sending him. Lucius just shook his head clearly irritated and grumbling to him self but other wise said nothing. "Where is he!?" the young Slytherin asked in a whine.

"Draco no whining, you're a Malfoy." Lucius scolded.

"A gay Malfoy." Severus stated receiving a glare from Lucius as Tom and Draco both snickered.

"Severus." Lucius said warningly, said man just grinned taking a sip of his coffee. "How are we going to find him?" Lucius asked deciding to change the subject.

"Good question." Voldemort stated thinking. "Scroll for him." He said pulling out a crystal from his pocket along with a map of Diagon Alley.

"Why the hell does he keep those in his pockets?" Severus asked Lucius under his breath, the aforementioned blonde only just shrugged before turning back to there master. Tom rolled it out on the table smoothing out the edges so it lay flat. Holding up the crystal he swung it low over the map, it occasionally brushed the surface of the map. After around fifteen minutes of nothing happening the dark lord gave up.

"He must not be in Diagon Alley." He said simply shrugging his shoulders, putting away the map of the crystal.

"Well that was a perfectly good waist of fifteen minutes." Draco said clearly sulking at no finding Harry.

"He's probably off in the muggle world." Tom said trying to help. "He's probably in the muggle world he'll back in a few hours, in which case you can go back to annoyingly and creepily staring at him." He said attempting to lighten the mood, both Severus and Lucius snickered while Draco glared.

"Is creepily even a word?" Draco asked still clearly not amused.

"Uh…" Tom trailed off, how the hell, was he supposed to know. "Shouldn't you bee looking for Harry." Tom said changing the subject. Draco got a depressed look while trying to think of where the other teen could be.

"Great now he's going to get all mopy again." Severus told Lucius exasperatedly.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry and Shirece left 'Stealer' with three bags full of CD's, all of which the dark haired women had suggested. Harry was very glad to be out of the store and away from Noel who had pinched his ass every time she went by him, he was sure he'd have bruises by mourning.

"Well I have to get to work, all see you latter." She said at the entrance to the Leaky Cauldron handing over the bad she had been carrying.

"Bye." Harry said as she walked back towards her work, she gave him a smile before disappearing into the crowed. Harry then proceeded to enter the establishment before him.

"Where the hell have you been!?" Draco rounded on him as soon as the door closed behind the dark haired boy, Harry just looked at him mildly confused. The ebony haired boy looked past the blonde teen and at the table the other three were at for help, they all shrugged and snickered.

"Harry!" Ron said with false excitement as he and Hermione walked in, Harry froze up as he heard the youngest Weasley's son voice. Turning around quickly Harry came face to face with Ron and Hermione, as the older teen reached out to him the ebony haired teen stepped back to avoid him, backing into Draco. Draco placed his hands on Harry's hips to steady him, the emerald eyed boy flinched as the contact, but didn't pull away as he stared at Ron and Hermione. "Harry mate, what's wrong with you?" Ron asked faced flushed with confusion and anger at the other boys' actions.

Now Draco knew there was something wrong with Harry, as he began to shake trying to back up more, as the red head glared at him when he said nothing. "Malfoy get away from Harry." Hermione said thinking it was his flat for the strange behavior. "Harry, Harry are you alright?" Hermione asked concern in her voice when Harry's eyes began to tear. She reached out a hand to try and touch him, he couldn't back up any more he was flush against Draco's body, but he didn't have to as a pale hand reached out and slapped her hand away before she could touch the shaking teen. Hermione let out a yelp, retreating her hand quickly. Ron immediately wiped out his wand to defend his girlfriends, the three wizards seated behind quickly drew there wands.

"I wouldn't advise that Mr. Weasly." Snape said sneering at the youngest Weasley boy, Ron glared at them putting his wand away.

"Come on Hermione." Ron said possessively sliding an arm around his girlfriends' waist, she looked like she wanted to say something but held her tongue. "Let's leave the back stabbing trader, wouldn't want to catch something." He said childishly, but still causing the emerald eyed boy to flinch, before dragging Hermione from the Inn.

"Well that went well." Draco said off handedly still holding Harry by the hips. Harry was staring at were his two ex-best friends had been moments before as he sagged against the blonde teen tears streaming down his slender cheeks, he was emotionally drained once again. Draco looked down at the dark haired boy, as he sagged against him. "Harry?" He asked in a soft voice trying to get the smaller teens attention. Harry just cried harder as the day before replayed its self over and over in his mind.

The other three were looking at the young Gryffindor in concern as well. "Maybe we should take him up stairs." Tom stated looking around the room and glaring at the people who were openly staring. Draco agreed with him, as he looked around the room. The blonde teen picked the smaller teen up bridal style, Harry barley registering the fact, before taking him up stares the other three fallowing.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Draco tried to put the younger boy on the bed but was unable to, the dark haired boy refused to un-fist his hands from Draco's silk shirt. The older boy sighed he didn't mind having the Gryffindor in his arms, hell he dreamed about it practically every night, he just wished the other would stop crying. It was hearting to see Harry this way, large emerald green eyes filled with pain as tears poured from them, leaving tear track down his cheeks, small form shaking racked with sobs.

Draco sat on the bed back against the headboard, situating Harry on his lap. The older boy was rubbing soothing circles into the younger teens back. "Shh… calm down everything is all right." Draco tried soothing him, but he didn't know how everything could be all right, all he wanted to know at that moment so that he could be alright again. Severus, Lucius, and Tom were all watching Harry and Draco interestedly, they marveled at the care the blonde tock with the younger. They had all known that Draco had fallen for the raven haired boy that why they were being so nice to him in the first place, they just hadn't realized how much he cared.

Slowly Harry calmed down, his sobbing stopping and his tears slowed down, but he didn't unclench his hands from the silky shirt or remove his face from the crock of Draco's neck, taking deep breaths slowly. Draco looked down at the raven locks glad that the younger man had stopped crying as he continued to rube his back. "Harry?" Draco asked in a soft voice.

Harry started at the sound of Draco's soft warm voice, trying to pull away as he realized he was in someone's arms. Fear tock over all his senses as the arms didn't release him and he struggled to get free his tears coming harder as images of his uncle speed through his mind. "No! No not again!" Harry yelled in fear.

Draco was surprised by the outburst, and released the ebony haired teen, Severus, Tom, and Lucius watched in shock as the young Gryffindor scrambled away from the blonde, curling up in a corner under a window rocking back and forth in a fetal position crying. "No, no, all be good please, no, no, no." was said over and over again in a soft broken and scared voice.

Yuki who had been sleeping in one of the bags woke up hearing the out burst. Finally freeing himself from the bag, he looked at the younger boy who had saved him, worriedly. Flying over he hovered in front of him trying to get his attention, he sighed as the little sparks he was trying wasn't working. Flying closer to the crying teen he placed a hand on his forehead. As Harry felt the small hand on him he pulled away on instinct, looking up he saw the little blue fairy.

Harry held out his hand cupped and the fairy sat down on them being pulled close to the ebony haired young man chest. "Harry." Yuki asked receiving no response he tried again. "Harry, are you alright?" He asked weaving his magic into his voice to help sooth the distraught teen. Harry shook his head 'yes' blatantly lying. "Harry please don't lie to me. You don't have to tell me what's wrong, I just want you to be alright." Yuki said once again weaving his magic to help the young Gryffindor.

The other four watched on in stunned amazement as the small fairy soother the teens frazzled nerves and he slowly stopped crying. Once the teen had stopped crying Yuki placed one of his small hands on the ebony haired boys forehead, who soon after feel into a deep sleep. "You need to put him in a bed." Yuki said flying up to Draco and pointing at Harry.

"What, why me?" Draco asked raising an eyebrow.

"Because I said so." The little blue fairy said crossing its arms. "Now!" he said after Draco didn't move to do as told. "I'm going to curse you if you don't do it!" Yuki said becoming quickly aggravated. Draco was a little nerves as to what the fay might do, did as he was told, and went over and picked up the dark haired teen bridal style. Harry made a small mumbling noise before snuggling closer into the warmth that was Draco's body. Yuki pulled back the blankets, as Draco placed the ebony haired teen on the bed removing his shoes.

"Well, we'll just be going." Tom said dragging Severus and Lucius towards the door. "Watch over him and don't do anything I wouldn't do." Tom said winking as the door shut. Draco shook his head laughing, he slimed into he other side of the bed, looking at Harry as he slept peacefully. Yuki's settled down on the pillow next to him weaving his magic so that the blonde Slytherin would steep as well.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

**A/N:**_ Hope you liked please read and review! Thank you!_


	7. Chapter 07

**Dreams**

**Title: **Dreams

**Author: **SqurlieJack (Me)

**Authors e-mail addy:** ItsSadYouSuck (At Yahoo)

**Category:** Harry Potter

**Genre: **Romance/ Drama

**Ratting: **R went up from PG-13

**Warning:** Slash m/m child abuse rape sexual content

**Main Paring:** Draco/ Harry

**Other Parings:** Lucius/ Severus may have other parings latter on.

**Summary: **Draco's been dreaming of kissing Harry and they won't stop so he decides this year he's going to do just that kiss Harry Potter and much, much more. The only problem is Harry wants nothing of it, after being abused and rapes by his uncle the thought of anyone touching him is unbearable. Harry's sinking deeper and deeper into depression, will Draco be able to help him, maybe even convince him the Dark sides the right side for him or will he be to late, and leaving Harry Potter lost to the wizarding world forever.

**Archive:** Please do, just let me know, please

**Disclaimer: **I own none of the character, blah, blah, blah, pleas don't sew me, but Shirece, and Ling.

**Dreams**

**A/N:** _This chapter has now been betaed thanks to Jinks, thank you ! Sorry about the mix up with the fairy's name it's Ling. Also sorry it took so long. Hope you like please read and review and thank you all for the wonderful reviews._

**- Chapter 07 -**

Harry awoke feeling warm and content for the first time in a very long time. The raven haired teen snuggled deeper into the warmth before realizing it was moving. With a start the emerald eyed teen raised up looking down into the face of one Draco Malfoy in shock. Harry attempted to get out of the bed but found this difficult as long arms were wound around his thin fully clothed waist.

The emerald eyed teen the older boy wasn't hurting him and had been abnormally nice to him as of late if only a little creepy. He felt safe and content with the other holding him which was quite strange after years of fighting. Harry let his head rest back where it had been on the other teen's chest, letting himself relax.

Draco smiled eyes still closed as the younger teen's head rested back on his chest, he had been awake for over an hour not wanting to move. The blonde let his eyes flutter open, looking down at the soft raven colored locks, he hadn't dreamed last night but he guessed it had something to do with Ling's magic. 'Good morning." Draco said softly causing the younger teen to jump slightly.

"Morning." Harry said hesitantly looking up emerald meeting silver blue before the younger blushed looking down again. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?" The raven haired teen asked worriedly.

"No I've been up for an hour or so." The older teen replied, causing the smaller to frown slightly. Harry was about to question him when there was a knocking on the door fallowed by it opening and Voldemort, Lucius, and Severus walking in.

"What do you three want?" Draco asked in a slight growl, causing Harry to try and shrink away slightly. "Sorry." He apologized to the Gryffindor in a softer tone.

"We came to see how Harry was doing." Tom said taking a seat on the bed; Harry simply curled tighter to the blonde Slytherin. "So how are you this morning Harry feeling better?" The dark lord asked in a soft voice as not to frighten him, he'd noted the way the raven haired teen had reacted to Draco's harsh tone directed at them.

"Fine, thank you." The abused teen answered looking at the dark lord with large puzzling eyes.

"We're going shopping here in the Wizarding world today would you like to come." Tom asked, giving his supposed enemy a warm smile. "You can get your school things while we're there." He suggested in hope that the small teen would come.

"I would like that very much thank you." Harry said softly.

"Wonderful, why don't you get ready and then meet us downstairs!" Tom asked grinning. Harry simply nodded his head 'yes', before getting up. Draco reluctantly let the little Gryffindor up, glowering at the dark lord. "Oh stop being a sour puss." He said once Harry had left the room.

"You know he gets creepier all the time." Lucius whispered to Severus.

"Yeah, now he's using muggle terms, you don't think he's eating lemon drops again do you?" Severus asked eyeing the dark lords back.

"I can hear you! No I have not been eating lemon drops; I just think it's a funny term!" Tom growled out turning to glare at them as Draco got up to get ready.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

Harry went back to his room and after taking a shower, pulling his hair into a tight ponytail, pieces falling into his face. The raven haired teen throw on a pair of flairs with black flip flops, a silver toe ring peaking out. He put on a black mesh long sleeve shirt that showed his bruising slightly but would only be noticeable if you payed closed enough attention. He pulled on a black tee shirt over it; in white lettering it read 'Naked Quidditch' on the front and 'What's Your Position' on the back. He put on some jellies, and then did his make up in black and before heading downstairs.

Lucius, Severus, and Tom were all seated at a table. "Hello." Harry said quietly gaining their attention.

"Well hello, take a seat and order something to eat Draco will be down soon." Tom said pulling out a chair, which Harry took, though keeping his distance. When the waitress came all three men frowned as the young teen only ordered toast and orange juice. "Are you not hungry?" Tom asked concerned it wasn't right for a boy his age to eat so little.

"Um yes slightly." Harry answered blushing, Mrs. Weasley was always pestering him to eat more but after years of abuse his stomach couldn't handle too much. "Sorry." He apologized causing the dark lord to feel bad. It was tense as an awkward silence covered the table.

"Tom's really not good at this is he?" Severus whispered breaking the silence.

"Nope not at all." Lucius said shaking his head. 'What do you think of Potters new look?" the blonde asked. Neither one noticed the two seats of eyes staring at them incredulously, one emerald the other ruby.

"Quite nice, surprising though, Draco really seems to like it." Severus answered, causing the Gryffindor to blush brightly. Lucius was about to put his in put about it when Tom spoke up.

"That's enough! For Merlin's sake we're sitting right here, we can here you! You two have been doing this for the past three days its bloody hell annoying!" Tom said clearly annoyed and exasperated. The dark lord was about to continue when Harry giggled smiling at them fondly. "I suppose you think this it funny?" Tom questioned trying to sound intimidating as he played with the raven haired teen who nodded his head' ye' knowing the older man was playing. Tom simply stuck out his tongue before resorting to pouting as the small teen burst into giggles.

"What's so funny?" Draco asked as he sat down next to the giggling young man. Harry couldn't stop laughing to answer, so the blonde looked at the other three with a raised eyebrow.

"Tom's childish antics." Lucius supplies, throwing a piece of his toast crust at said man, who glared as it bounced off his nose, grumbling. Harry finally stopped laughing as the waitress brought him his food and drink, taking Draco's order.

"Is that all your eating?" Draco asked appalled as he watched the raven haired seeker take a bite of his toast.

"Uhum." Harry answered blushing and looking down at his plate.

"You need to eat more then that, no wonder you're so small." Draco scolded.

"I can't." Harry answered quietly.

"What, why not?" Draco asked.

"Draco." His father said warningly. "He's fine let him eat." Draco grumbled but did as he was told.

"Where's Ling?" The emerald eyed teen questioned as he finished his meal.

"In my pocket snoring." Draco indicated to his robe pocket where a small sound was coming from, Harry just gave the blonde a smile before drinking his juice.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"Why are we in such a hurry?" Draco asked annoyed by the pace his godfather set.

"Because my daughter is meeting us at Gringotts five minutes ago." Severus said obviously annoyed. He didn't often get to see his daughter as she lived in America with her mother, who had divorced him over personally reasons, a year after there daughter was born. She had just moved to London after graduating from a wizarding school in Salem, this was the first time in over a year he would get to see his baby girl, so Draco didn't bother to question him any further.

"Snape has a Daughter?" Harry asked surprised, Draco related what he knew about the situation, which wasn't much to the smaller boy, he himself had never met her before, his father said she was quite a firecracker. "No wonder he's so bitter all the time." Harry said as he thought about the situation, if he had a child and couldn't see them, but taught other children he would be miserable as well.

They were all slightly shocked when a blurring of black and violet jumped into Severus's arms. "Hi dad!" came a very familiar voice to Harry.

"Sherice?" the raven haired teen asked wide eyed.

"Harry." She blinked in surprise as she looked at him still in Severus's arms.

"Snape's your dad." Harry stated in surprise but when he thought about it, it was kind of freaky how much they were alike. "Should have known." He said more to himself then anyone else.

"And why is that Mr. Potter?' the potions master asked as he put his daughter down, giving her a smile.

"You two are really alike." At the dark haired Slytherins raised eyebrow he elaborated. "Like the eyebrow thing you both do it the same, and rubbing a peace of hair between your fingers when you're thinking." Harry pointed out he tended to watch the people around him closely.

"Why exactly did you notice that?" Severus asked curiously.

"I watch people." Harry answered blushing.

"A very Slytherin trait!" Tom pointed out proudly.

"I was supposed to be in Slytherin." Harry told them quietly, they all stared in shock.

"Then how did you end up in Gryffindor?" Draco asked amazed.

"I asked." He pointed out as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Oh." Came the confussed reply.

"Hey I thought we were going shoping?" Shirece said to draw the attention away from the small teen, who gave her a thankful smile.

"You can be so impatient sometimes." Severus said before they headed on there way.

"We should get their school supplies first, while we're doing that Severus you and Shirece can spend sometime together and we'll meet you for lunch." Tom suggested.

"Fine." Severus said he and Sherice walked off, the others headed off to do their shopping.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

They got all the things both Harry and Draco would need for the school year, before meeting up at the 'Dusty Rose' "So Sherice, how do you know Harry?" Tom asked after they had ordered.

"He came into my store about three days ago; we hung out yesterday to." She answered smiling warmly at the dark lord.

"Well that explains the clothing." Severus said with only the slightest hint of distaste, Shirece just stuck her tongue out at him childishly.

"I like them." Draco announced causing Harry to turn beat red.

"You would." Severus said taking a sip of his drink; the blonde simply chose to ignore this remark as the food was brought.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 -**

"So where are we going now, any suggestions?" Voldemort asked as they excited the 'Dusty Rose', most just shrugged but Harry had a suggestion.

"Can we go to the pet shop?" Harry asked hesitantly, fidgeting when all the eyes turned on him.

"Yes." Tom said drawling the attention back to him, as he led the way, the others following, Harry sticking close to Shirece and Draco. Tom didn't stop at the normal pet shop, opting instead for one down in Knockturn Alley. They came to stop in front of what appeared to be a closed shop, the windows were blacked out and you couldn't see in.

Harry hesitantly followed the others in, trying to make his uneasiness, that had somewhat dissipated since he had arrived at the Leaky Cauldron, but had returned full force upon seeing the building. "It's a spell." Draco whispered in his ear causing him to jump, he hadn't realized the blonde had gotten so close.

"What is?" Harry asked as they walked down the seemingly endless hallway with no windows or doors.

"The fear." Draco whispered causing to realize that was what was causing his uneasiness. The raven haired teen flinched as a hand grabbed his, but upon realizing it was only Draco's relaxed, and squeezed it in 'thanks', smiling softly when the squeeze was returned. The emerald eyed teen was relaxed when they finally came to a door at the end of the hall way.

When the door opened Harry gaped as the fear receded, it looked like they were in a forest with lush tall trees the sun shining through patches, they walked down a coble path, and Harry couldn't help feeling like he'd gone down the rabbit hole. "A bit overwhelming the first time you came." Draco stated whispering in his ear and squeezed the younger teen's hand again who hadn't realized they were still holding hands and blushed again.

When they came to the end of the path they were in a large clearing filled with animals, many of them rare and, or illegal. The shop owner simply nodded to them brushing a large Griffin. While the other wandered off, Draco stayed with Harry as he looked at everything wide eyed. "Come on, let's look around." Draco said tugging softly on the raven haired teen's hand; the smaller boy followed him obediently, for lack of anything better to do.

Harry was following the blonde and asking questions about the different animals when he felt something tugging on his pants leg. Looking down he was surprised to find a three headed kitten biting it with all three mouths. The raven haired teen looked down at it incuriosity, pulling his hand from the kitchen he bent down and picked it up, it fit in his cupped hands, it was pitch black and had dazzling goose berry eyes.

"Do you want it?" Draco asked as he leaned over Harry to look at the odd kitten, the younger teen was slightly startled but becoming used to the blondes habit of whispering in his ear and touching him. Harry nodded his head 'yes', giggling slightly as one lightly nibbled on his finger. Draco disappeared from the Gryffindor's side for a moment unnoticed, the blonde returned a moment latter and handed Harry a box.

"What's that for?" Harry asked cocking his head to the side.

"To put the kitten in, you can't carry him all the way home in your hands… well you could but then something might happen to it." Draco stated shaking the box.

"But I haven't bought it yet!" Harry said in confusion.

"I bought it for you." Draco pointed out raising one slender eyebrow.

"Why?" Harry asked sounding completely confused.

"Because I wanted to." Draco said rolling his eyes. The young Gryffindor stared at him; no one had ever bought him a present just because, there had always been a reason behind it. Harry looked up smiling and teary eyed at the blonde. "What do you not want it, I thought you wanted it." Draco said sounding bewildered as he focused on teary eyes. The Slytherin stopped his frantic questioning as he found his arms full of the raven haired teen and small kitten.

"Thank you" Harry said softly into the blonde ear hugging the taller teen, who simply hugged him back smiling.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

"Aww look they 're hugging." Sherice said tugging on Tom's sleeve.

"I'm glad at last he's starting to relax more, and slightly open up to Draco." Tom said looking at the two teens.

"They 're adorable." Shirece said smiling.

"No they 're not." Severs said pretending to gag.

"You can't talk I know who you like." The raven haired girl said sufficiently shutting up her father, who simply glared.

**- 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 - 0 –**

**A/N:** _Hope you like please read and review!_


End file.
